My Reincarnated Soulmate
by Yours Truly Renewed
Summary: Wuzuki Sejou Takashima finds herself on an edge of choice for her feelings for Ciel, will she be able to confess to him the truth in success or in failure?


p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"•|°|•|°|•|°|•|°|•|°|•|°|•|°|•|°|•|°|•|°|•|°|•|°|•|°|•|°|•|°|•/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p class="bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" ••~ᎷᎩ ᏒᏋᎥᏁspan lang="hi-IN"ፈ/spanᏗᏒᏁᏗᏖᏋᎴ ᏕᎧᏬᏝᎷᏗᏖᏋ~••/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Wuzuki tapped her pen onto her desked as she sat in her office, bored. She had no fun in her life, she HAD to be unknown to the public to be The Queen's SpyCat and an informant of an earl./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"She had no family, nor friends, she didn't really need them its just that she had always wanted to get out of her empty mansion./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Suddenly, the phone on Wuzuki's desk rang. She was startled yet calmly answered it./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Hello?"/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Lady Wuzuki my master needs you here now."/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""I'll get there as soon as possible then, though what is his reason?"/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Its a bit too important to say."/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Wuzuki sighs./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""I'll get there now."/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Wuzuki sighs and hangs up. She takes her handbag and wears it. She runs to down her manor and runs straight to Ciel's manor with no sweat somehow./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Wuzuki unlocks the door with a pin and gets in, greeted by a welcoming Sebastian and Ciel sitting on his couch./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Welcome Lady-"/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Wuzuki rushes off to sit onto the table facing Ciel./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""What do you need me for?"/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Ciel looked as if he would have a nosbleed any time soon/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""G-Get off the table first! Geez, can't you act like a Lady?"/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Wuzuki pouted and sat beside Ciel, very close to Ciel, but she didn't really mind since it was cold, and Ciel was... Warm./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Ciel was blushing so much to the point where he looked like he was about to pass out./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""What is it? Do you have a cold?"/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""N-No, I just have something to tell you..."/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""How urgent do those words need to be spoken out?"/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""As soon as possible..."/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Wuzuki sighs and nods./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Alright then, what is it?"/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""I can't tell you here! Well... Actually... I want to tell it to you in a special place-"/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Suddenly, a gunshot interrupts Ciel's words. Wuzuki is alarmed and gets in front of Ciel grabbing a gun from her handbag to get ready./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Sebastian rushes towards the two, as well as the servants whom are already armed./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Young Master, it appears we are being attacked."/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""By whom?"/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""By the Ayakashi's."/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Wuzuki's eyes widened,/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"The Ayakashi's were the people whom kidnapped her when she was young, they weren't bad, in fact, she had a liking to one of them, Kaoru Ayakashi, but to her knowledge they were all dead from a nuclear attack./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Wuzuki shook her head and got into position. Suddenly the Ayakashis got into the manor, the SAME Ayakashis she knew. She gulped and shot everyone she saw, it left a hole in her heart but was her duty./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"It was five against an army, and of course five around Ciel, the army surrounding them./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Give us the earl and we'll spare you!"/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"That voice was very familliar to Wuzuki... Kaoru./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Wuzuki immediately grabbed her mask from her bag and wore it, she knew that if she was found out the hole underground could have an advantage, afterall, the Ayakashi's are part of an illegal crime./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Wuzuki shoots everywhere, top to bottom, left to right, behind to front, everyone fought until one was left,/p  
p class="bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Kaoru Ayakashi./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Kaoru claps sarcastically./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Good job, no wonder you are the Queen's GuardDog. But who is this Lady here? It seems as if I know her."/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Wuzuki's eyes widen, and Kaoru smirks./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""What do you say I take this Lady, and let you off?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Sebastian and Wuzuki look at Ciel. He was frowning./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""No! As far as you can know I plan on making this Lady my bethrothed!"/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Wuzuki's eyes widened./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Sebastian! This is an order, kill him."/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Yes, My Lord."/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"In a flash, Kaoru was gone, his body was into pieces but then, Ciel had an asthma attack, almost collapsing, luckily Wuzuki catches him./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Wuzuki runs to Ciel's room and places him on his bed./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Sebastian, kindly get a wet cloth for Ciel."/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Sebastian nods and goes to get the cloth. Wuzuki turns her face back to Ciel whom was having a hard time breathing./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""I know you cant talk now but, when you tell me that 'something very urgent' later, can you... Explain what happened back there..."/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Ciel faintly nodded and held Wuzuki's hand. Wuzuki carresses his hand softly, despite her knowledge of Ciel's fiancee, she WANTED this, no one could get in their way, well, emotionally./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Suddenly, Sebastian comes in between the twl out of nowhere and places the wet cloth onto Ciel's head, Ciel's hand still interwined with Wuzuki's./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Will he be fine?"/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Yes, I assure you the Young Lord will be fine, he just needs time. Now if you would, can you get out of the roo-"/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Let her stay Sebastian, I want HER to take care of me."/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Ciel blushes at his own words yet no shame of what he said. Sebastian smirks and bows./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Yes, My Lord."/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"And so Sebastian left the room, leaving the two alone./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Wuzuki and Ciel were staring at eachother awkwardly, until.../p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Hey Ciel, remember the time you wore a dress?"/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Ciel only frowned at this. Wuzuki chuckled as she pressed the wet cloth to Ciel's forehead and holding hands,/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Chuckling as they talked through words, faces, expressions and movements./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"But then suddenly, a loud high-pitched sqeaky voice was heard./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""OH CIELLLL!"/p  
p class="bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Elizabeth Midford./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Sebastian burst through the door./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Lady Wuzuki, you must hide immediately, go to a Manor or some place you know. Lady Elizabeth will not be happy seeing the Young Lord with another woman."/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Wuzuki nods at this. She looks at the window and makes a plan up in her head:/p  
p class="underline" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-decoration-line: underline; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Jumping out the window and running to the Trancy Manor./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"She looks to Ciel smiles, and waves before she jumps off the window. A normal human would be dead, but she was inhuman./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Wuzuki ran through the streets, fastly and inhumanly until she had reached the Trancy Manor./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"She knocked at the door to be welcomed by a stern Claude./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Oh, Welcome Lady Wuzuki. We weren't expecti-"/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Wuzuki! Your here! Well, do you want to do something? Its very boring when you rarely visit you know!"/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Alois pops up and grabs Wuzuki dragging her all around, this made Wuzuki, smile. Alois can be a brat, but he IS really cute, caring and can really be expressive when he doesn't even notice it./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Yes, its true, this Countess loves both earls, Ciel and Alois, but its not pike she can choose both,/p  
p class="bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Right?/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"No, she loves them,/p  
p class="bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"DIFFRENTLY/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"*facepalms*/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"She loves Ciel romantically, and Alois like a brother BBBF(Big brother bestfriend) and so does Alois, but Ciel.../p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Why would Ciel? Afterall, he doesn't even know Wuzuki, and he has a fiancee, so there's no way./p  
p class="bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Right?/p  
p class="bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"COMMERCIAL BREAK/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I know what your thinking, their only partners. But let me tell you a story that only a few may know. But I warn you, this reveals EVERYTHING, and knowing this can bring you danger. Danger from the/p  
p class="italic strike" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; text-decoration-line: line-through; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"_ Ayakashis./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Anyways, it all started long ago, when Ciel and Wuzuki were still kids, I know that Wuzuki only appeared when she was already a pre-teen, but listen./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Wuzuki, is an Ayakashi, no not a member of the Ayakashi family, but her species, is an Ayakashi. An ayakashi is basically like a monster or yokai Ex. Werewolves, Kitsune, Meif'was./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"What type of Ayakashi? I don't plan on giving you that information./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Anywho, Wuzuki, as a child Ayakashi, DID NOT have a family. Like a stray cat, she lived alone in her Ayakashi form, since her kind could not turn human ti'l they are 120 moons old./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"And so, this Ayakashi, disguised in her main form would always visit a young earl,/p  
p class="bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Ciel Phantomhive./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"This young earl grew attached to the Ayakashi, as he was always lonely and had no one to play with, everyone loved his brother, but no one seemed to care for him./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"This Ayakashi however, found herself in this earl's room. Noticing the earl's tears, the Ayakashi crawled closer and closer until she started to poke the young earl./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"At first, the earl was startled, yet, as the Ayakashi wiped his tears away and licked him, he felt like he had a friend. He felt like he wasn't alone./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"And somehow, this Ayakashi could understand him, his words, movements and everything else, she could understand his feelings. This Ayakashi, too was alone, even others from her kind would not accept her, yet she understood why./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"It was because stray child Ayakashi(of her kind) could not be able to live off with even the same Ayakashi's(her kind) milk, wether they wanted to adopt her or not, there was no chance of her life./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"But thankfully, even without milk, she turned 120 moons old, succesfully./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"But it wasn't alm unicorns and rainbows, this also meant that she couldn't see Ciel again, what would she say? "Oh, hey Ciel, I'm that (Ayakashi) you met when your young and understood you. Now that I'm 120 moons old I can turn human."?/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"It wasn't that easy./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"But in Ciel's point of view, his beloved Ayakashi had disappeared,/p  
p class="bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"DIED./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"And thats when all the chaos started to form in his life, and what could Wuzuki do? Well Ayakashis/p  
p class="bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"ARE/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Capable of being evil, meaning they/p  
p class="bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"ARE/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Connected with Hell./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"The only she could do is to ask a/p  
p class="bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Demon,/p  
p class="strike bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; text-decoration-line: line-through; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Sebastian Michaelis./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"To make a deal with Ciel./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"You may think " SO SHES TRYING TO KILL HIM!" No./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Ayakashi's are capable of killing demons, depending on their skills and strength, and if a demon is gone, so is their contract./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"For that reason, as Ciel worked, Wuzuki would be training and fighting other Ayakashi in the woods, yet, she never targeted those whom were below her./p  
p class="italic strike" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; text-decoration-line: line-through; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""They were of no use, I could not improve with them. Besides, their just like me."/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"She would say that, all day to every high level Ayakashi that would tell her to fight someone her own level./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"And so, thats how she got into this situation, and once she found out that Ciel had a fiancee, she was heart broken./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Yet one day, she had the courage to come to Ciel's balcony. Ciel was startled but calm when she asked the words./p  
p class="italic bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Excuse me Earl Phantomhive, may I ask a question?"/p  
p class="italic bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Yes, I guess you may if thats your only business."/p  
p class="italic bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Whats a soulmate?"/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Well, I guess its a.../p  
p class="italic bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Its like a bestfriend/p  
p class="italic bolder underline" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; text-decoration-line: underline; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"BUT MORE."/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Its the one person in the the world that knows you better than anyone else."/p  
p class="bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""IT'S SOMEONE WHO MAKES YOU A BETTER PERSON."/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Well actually, they don't make you a better person, you do that yourself."/p  
p class="italic bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Because they inspire you."/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""A soulmate is someone who you/p  
p class="italic bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"CARRY WITH YOU FOREVER."/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Its the one person who/p  
p class="italic bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"KNEW YOU AND ACCEPTED YOU/p  
p class="bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"believed in you before anyone else did or when NO ONE else would."/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""And no matter what happens/p  
p class="italic bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"YOU'LL ALWAYS LOVE THEM."/p  
p class="bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Nothing could ever change that."/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"And tears started forming in his eyes./p  
p class="italic bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""I'm sorry, this just reminds me of a friend long ago."/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"The Ayakashi girl smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"A tear left her eye./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p class="italic bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""So does it to me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"And with that, she jumped off the balcony, leaving Ciel with a spark in his heart that was so.../p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p class="italic bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Familliar.../p  
p class="bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"COMMERCIAL STOPPED, RESUMING STORY/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Once Wuzuki had resumed all of her and Ciel's memories in her head, she couldn't take it anymore, and so/p  
p class="bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"She started to cry./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Alois, as her BBBF(Big brother bestfriend) not her real brother but a brotherly figure noticed this he went up to her immediately../p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Wuzuki... Whats wrong? You rarely ever cry."/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""*sniff* Remember that I told you about that earl? And how I love him?"/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Yes, don't tell me..."/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""He's Ciel!/p  
p class="bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"And I know its never gonna work out since he only knew me when I was an Ayakashi!/p  
p class="bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"And he already has a fiancee and he's probably forgotten me!/p  
p class="strike bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; text-decoration-line: line-through; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"And I can't take this life anymore!"/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Alois was shocked, he never knew his sister would've been so/p  
p class="bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Hurt/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"and/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Destroyed/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"because of a human, and because of a boy. And as much as he hated Ciel, he loved his sister(in a sibling way) and he couldn't kill the love of her life (And plus Wuzuki said she could kill Claude)/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"He only patted her back./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""I'm sure... Something will come up. Maybe a destruction, a creation or.../p  
p class="bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"A reincarnation."/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"These words of her brother lightened hope for Wuzuki, she hugged her brother tightly./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Thank you brother."/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Alois smiles and pats her head./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Now, Claude, Hannah, Triplets, what do you say we accompany my sister to the Phantomhive Manor?"/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"The servants nod. Alois turns back to Wuzuki and smiles./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Want to go for a ride on the carriage?"/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""I guess! Its been a while."/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Since you were too busy running since your a Ne-"/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Brother!"/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Alois only laughs. They are escorted by the servants to the carriage, and in no time to think, brought to the Phantomhive Manor, just as/p  
p class="bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"SHE/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"was leaving./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Claude went out of the carriage and opened the other door for the two nobles and servant/s./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Oh, Ciel, are you having guests over right after our meeting? What a timed noble you are!"/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Ciel gulps but nervously tries to make something up./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Well yes, I do have some guests to-"/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""We came here without his permission. Sorry for the intrusion, its just that my sister has some/p  
p class="italic underline" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; text-decoration-line: underline; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Very Personal/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Things to discuss with him."/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Elizabeth frowns. She looks towards me, she starts to walk towarss my ti'l she's in front of me./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""I'm sorry. But Ciel is already engadged to me, its just wrong for him to marry an outsider thats not even a noble!"/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Outsider? Not a noble? What Ciel are you talking a out?/p  
p class="bolder underline" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; text-decoration-line: underline; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"His twin?/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Unfortunately, he isn't his twin. Yes, he is the twin you neglected and had no care for."/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Elizabeth is confused and she looka towards Ciel. He's looking towards the ground./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Your confused now right? How do I know this is what your asking, right?"/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Elizabeth sighs and nods. Wuzuki only chuckles but frowns./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""I can't answer that question, you could say I'm a/p  
p class="bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Reincarnation/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"of someone or rather something that was always there for him."/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Ciel and Elizabeth's eyes widened. Wuzuki looks away and sighs./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Reincarnation?"/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Ciel isn't the real Ciel that I knew?"/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Wuzuki stomos her foot. She couldn't take it./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"She grabs Ciel by the arm and pulls him towards the mansion, tears in her eyes./p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"As soon as they got in, she bursted./p  
p class="italic bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"" I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I KNOW YOU PROBABLY WILL NEVER BELIEVE ME AND WOULD NEVER RETURN MY FEELINGS, BUT CIEL, I WAS THAT/p  
p class="strike bolder underline" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; text-decoration-line: line-through underline; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"NEKO/p  
p class="bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"THAT APPEARED! I'M AN AYAKASHI CIEL! AND EVERYTHING I PULLED OUT THERE WAS AN ACT! I COULDN'T TAKE ACTING COLD! AND I COULDN'T TAKE HIDING MY FEELINGS! I WAS THAT GIRL AT YOUR BALCONY CIEL!/p  
p class="italic bolder underline" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; text-decoration-line: underline; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"CIEL, I LOVE YOU!"/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Wuzuki cried and cried, and eventually, Ciel joined her in crying. Ciel embraced her./p  
p class="bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""I never thought I would see you again, I never thought you would still be here. I thought you were gone./p  
p class="italic bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! EVERYTHING IN MY LIFE FELL APART WITHOUT YOU! I COULDN'T TAKE IT!/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Ciel tilts Wuzuki's face towards his and/p  
p class="italic strike" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; text-decoration-line: line-through; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"kisses her./p  
p class="italic bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""I love you too..."/p  
p class="italic strike bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; text-decoration-line: line-through; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""My Reincarnated Soulmate."/p  
p class="bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"The End./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"°/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"•/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"°/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"•/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"°/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"•/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"°/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"•/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"°/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"•/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"°/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"•/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"°/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"•/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"°/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"•/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"°/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"•/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"°/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"•/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Is just the beggining/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"°/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"•/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"°/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"•/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"°/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"•/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"°/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"•/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"°/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"•/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"°/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"•/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"°/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"•/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"°/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"•/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Did you enjoy that?/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-style: italic; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"If you did, here's a bonus!/p  
p class="bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Pop Quiz/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Put your answers in the comments!/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" was Wuzuki's memory that she first talked to Ciel in her human form?/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" did Alois say that made Wuzuki have hope?/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" type of Ayakashi is Wuzuki?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Have fun asnwering that!span class="hiliteStyle"/span/p 


End file.
